The Forbidden Love Of My Life
by xocourtneyxo
Summary: Mac has refused to let Maxie and Jesse see eachother. What happens when they begin to sneak around? Chap 12 up! COMPLETE!R&R..Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Jesse/Mazie fan fic cuz' I really like them. So...HA!

Disclaimer: Do you Honestly think I own GH? Do you have ANY Idea how RICH I would be? Oh, that means 'i dont own ne thing:)'

Maxie sat in her room thinking. Jesse had just told her that it was over. That he used her. She knew the truth. He wasn't like that. He cared about her. If Mac would just stop intimidating him, then MAYBE Jesse would stop being such a complete and total asshole. Who was she kidding? All Maxie picked were assholes. Assholes who used her to be online porn stars, or assholes who used her to help steal drugs from the hospital, or assholes who use her to clear their name. They were all the same. It's not like she REALLY cared about him anyway.

If that was true, then why was she crying?

Walking into the room was Georgie. Seeing her sister sitting on her bed crying, Georgie immediately ran over to the bed."What's wrong? What happened?" Georgie was concerned. Maxie just got out of the hospital. Then she went on the run with some rent-a-cop.

Maxie looked up at her sister before wiping her eyes. "Nothing.I gotta go." Maxie said as she stood from the bed and walked towards the door.

Her sister's voice stopped her. "It's midnight. That's only...oh..two hours past curfew! And curfew is when you're supposed to be HOME..Not when you're supposed to leave!"

Maxie sent one last glance towards her sister before walking out the door. "I don't care. Tell Mom." With that, Maxie slammed the front door and went into her car.

She knew Georgie wasn't going to tell on her. That was the easy part. The hard part was going to be finding somewhere to go that didn't remind her of...him.

Abandoning her car, Maxie decided to walk. Once she reached the docks, she froze. This was where they busted Murphy. This was where she had told him that he owed her dinner and a movie. This was where he kissed her. This was also where he dumped her.

Sitting on a bench, Maxie began to cry. Not loud, annoying sobs, but quiet tears that ran silently down her cheeks. Hearing footsteps, Maxie looked up. It was Georgie.

"Look, I don't know what's going on. Okay? But I want to. Tell me." Georgie sat down next to her older sister.

Maxie looked at Georgie before speaking. "Jesse..he..dumped me. He said that he used me to clear his name, and since that was finished, we were too." Maxie let out a tiny sob before continuing. "But I know he didn't mean it. He's a coward. He's afraid of whatever dad is holding over his head."

Georgie shook her head. "Why are you still wasting your time on this guy?"

Maxie didn't answer. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

Georgie nodded her head before standing up. "I'm gonna head home. Don't stay out too late."

Maxie nodded her head as her little sister left. Closing her eyes, she let the tears cascade down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Maxie knew that voice. It was...him. He who shall not be named.

Without looking at him to see if she had the correct identity, she answered. "Because of you."

Jesse sat down next to her on the bench. "I'm sorry. Some of the things I said earlier were kind of...mean."

Maxie scoffed. "Kind of? You've gotta be kidding me, Jesse. Let's put it this way:The THINGS you SAID today were a MAJOR turnoff."

Jesse nodded his head. "That was the point."

Maxie narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you THAT scared of my dad? You're willing to throw everything we had away cuz' my dad tells you to? I'm not dumb. I know you were lying...and that pisses me off more than if what you said was the truth."

Jesse silently sat there, allowing her to continue.

"You are a coward, and a liar..a bad one at that." Maxie finished, sighing.

Looking over at her, Jesse asked "What do you want me to say?"

Maxie smiled. "Say that you lied. Say that you're sorry. Say that you wanna be with me as much as I wanna be with you. Say that we can be together."

Jesse nodded his head. "I lied. I'm sorry. I wanna be with you as much..if not more..than you wanna be with me." He then shook his head 'no'. "But we can't be together, Maxie."

Maxie looked at him. "We can keep it a secret. Nobody has to know. I just need to be with you."

Jesse laced their fingers together. "Your dad is going to kill me."

Maxie smiled a genuine smile."He's never going to find out, Officer Boudrey."(I have NO idea how to spell his last name..lol)

Jesse nodded his head before letting a small laugh escape his lips. "He better not."

Maxie then leaned over and kissed him. The kiss was passionate, but still gentle.

Resting her forehead on his, Maxie began to whisper. "Let's always be like this."

Jesse laughed. "Why are you whispering?" He asked her, speaking at regular volume.

Maxie rolled her eyes before sitting up straight. "Way to ruin a moment,Jesse. I gotta head back home. Georgie can only fend off the 'where's Maxie' questions for so long."

Standing up, Maxie laced their fingers back together."Tomorrow. The park. midnight." She said before leaning in and kissing him one last time.

Once the kiss broke, Jesse nodded his head as he began to walk away. "My cell's always on." He heard Maxie say as she began walking in the direction of her house.

Opening the front door as quietly as possible, Maxie tip toed into the house. Once she closed and locked the front door, the livingroom lights turned on. In the livingroom were Georgie,Felicia, and Mac.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, MAXIE!" Mac asked, enraged at his daughter.

Maxie nonchalantly shrugged before answering. "I went for a walk."

Mac narrowed his eyes. "Was Boudrey with you?"

Maxie rolled her eyes before shaking her head 'no'. "He dumped me. Thanks a lot, dad." Was all she said before walking up the stairs.

Once she entered her room, she let out a long sigh followed by a girly squeel.

"Obviously things got better once I left." Georgie said, entering her older sister's bedroom.

Maxie dreamily nodded her head before shutting her door. "Jesse showed up. We...talked."

Georgie sent Maxie an unsure glance. "You're gonna end up hurt, Maxie. This guy is bad news."

Maxie laid down on her bed before speaking again. "Thanks MOM. Shut the door on your way out."

Georgie nodded her head before heading out the door. Halfway out, she turned back to her sister. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

Maxie smiled as she nodded her head. "Promise."

With that, her bedroom door closed. Maxie was left to dream of Jesse. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Leanna for being my first reviewer. This Chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks for reviewing and please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: Don't own GH.

Maxie woke up to the ringing of her cell phone. Looking over at her clock, it read noon.

"Hello?" Maxie groggily asked.

"Hey it's me, Diego. Can we talk?" The voice on the other line spoke nervously.

Maxie sighed. She had really hoped it would be Jesse. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Diego let out a heavy sigh before speaking. "Can you come to the pizzashack? Your sister and Dylan are here too."

Maxie nodded her head before remembering that he couldn't see her. "Sure. I'll see you in like...half an hour."

They both said their goodbyes and Maxie hung up the phone. She quickly dialed another number.

"Hello?" The masculine voice on the other line spoke.

Maxie couldn't contain her smile. Not that she WANTED to. "Hey. Listen..Wanna come to the pizzashack with a couple of my friends?"

She heard Jesse let out a loud, frustrated sigh. "Look, I want to...Except.. I really don't. None of your friends even like me."

Maxie rolled her eyes at his comment. She couldn't exactly DENY it. "Well I do. That should be all that really matters."

Jesse sighed. "Fine. But I have to be at the station at four."

Maxie let out a little squeel before replying to her boyfriend. "Deal. I'll meet you outside the shack."

Jesse agreed with her before hanging up the phone.

Maxie jumped out of her bed and ran into the shower. Once she was finished, she picked out a white ruffled skirt with a pink halter bathing suit top. It was hot. And so was she. Slipping on a pair of pink flip flops, Maxie put her hair into two tiny pigtails.

Running down the stairs, she was stopped by the voice of her father. "One:where are you going? Two: why aren't you wearing a shirt? Three: You're not GOING anywhere UNTIL you put on a shirt. And four: Who are you going WITH?"

Maxie reluctantly turned herself around to face her dad. "I'm going to the pizzashack, maybe the beach. If I wear a shirt, it will definately screw up my tan. I can't put a shirt on FOR that reason. And I'm going with Georgie, Dillon, and Diego." Maxie walked over to her dad and kissed his cheek."See daddy? Jesse wasn't mentioned anywhere in that sentence. Be happy." With that,  
she turned and left the house, praying that her father didn't 'check up' on her.

Arriving at the pizzashack, she saw Jesse exiting his car. A smile immediately lit up Maxie's entire face.

Running over to him, she jumped into his muscular arms. He was wearing a wife beater and a pair of jeans, but Good Lord did he look good.

With her legs wrapped around his torso, Maxie placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

Once the kiss ended, Maxie jumped off of him and laced her hand into his. Smiling, she spoke. "Let the chaos begin."

Nodding, Jesse followed her towards her oblivious friends.

The first to notice them was Dillon. "Wow..Maxie.. You brought a...guest." He was shocked to say the least.

Smiling, Maxie nodded her head." I don't know who knows who, so here we go." Turning towards Jesse, she spoke."Jesse, you know my sister Georgie, Her boyfriend Dillon, and this is Diego."

Jesse smiled and sent a small wave towards everyone.

"Georgie,Dillon, Diego. This is my boyfriend Jesse." Maxie finished the introductions, kissing Jesse's hand.

Georgie was the first to speak. "It's good to see you again. You look a lot better without a bullet through your shoulder."

Immediately after she said this, Dillon nudged her. "What Georgie MEANT to say was 'welcome.'" Dillon finished with a fake smile before dragging Georgie over to a corner.

"Need I remind you that he has a GUN? I'd rather not die, thank you very much." Dillon said,as he hissed through his teeth.

Georgie simply rolled her eyes before walking back over to her group of friends.

"So...Jesse, what is it that you do? Are you in college?" Diego asked him, clueless.

Jesse looked over at Maxie uncomfortably before returning his eyes to Diego."Actually, I'm a..uh.. undercover cop."

Diego's eyes grew wide. "How old are you?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. "What is this? Twenty questions? Here's one for you: Where's Brooklyn?"

Diego looked away uncomfortably. This wasn't how he planned to tell Maxie. Not in front of Dillon and Georgie. And CERTAINLY not in front of her new boyfriend.

"We broke up." Diego shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Truth was, it wasn't. They broke up because he had feelings for Maxie. More than friendly feelings.

Maxie gave him a look of pure sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Diego shrugged again."So back to the subject of..you. When did you and the cop start dating?"

Before Maxie got a chance to speak, Georgie cut in. "Oh, I don't know. Was it when he snuck into your hospital room in the ICU?  
Or how about when you WENT ON THE RUN with him so he could 'clear his name'?" Maxie asked, using her hands to make air quotes for the last part.

Maxie gave her an evil look before answering. "I felt a connection the minute I saw him. Nothing ACTUALLY happened until we were stuck in some cabin during that hurricane." After she finished, she reconnected her hand with Jesse's.

To show her that he wasn't upset, Jesse sent her a half smile. Maxie smiled back as she leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss was purely innocent. No tongues. Just Jesse and Maxie.

Georgie rolled her eyes. Dillon made a disguisted face. Diego looked as if he was going to throw up, though it was for a much different reason than Dillon.

Breaking the kiss, Jesse spoke. "I gotta head to the station. Your dad is probably gonna fire me if I'm late. He's sitting there WAITING for me to fuck up."

Georgie scoffed. "Well maybe if you weren't robbing the cradle with his daughter, he would be a little bit more understanding,  
don't you think?"

Maxie stood up, furious."That's it! He didn't even WANT to come here. I asked him to because I thought I had the best friends,  
including the best sister, in the world. I guess I was wrong. I THOUGHT you would give him HALF a chance. He's innocent, for christ's sake. What more do you want?"

After finishing up her outburst, Maxie grabbed Jesse's arm and dragged his arm into the parking lot.

With tears brewing in her eyes, Maxie stroked his cheek. "I'm soooo sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Jesse laughed a little shaking his head. "I knew this wasn't going to work."

Maxie feverishly shook her head 'no'. "It will work. We can MAKE it WORK,Jesse. All we need is US. We don't need Georgie, or Dillon, or my dad telling us what to do. I WANT to be with you."

Jesse sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I wanna be with you to, but.."

He was cut off by Maxie. "No 'but', Jesse. You want to be with me to. That is ALL that matters to me."

Jesse leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I gotta go."

Maxie smiled before giving him another peck. "Be careful."

Walking towards his car, Maxie heard him say. "Please, your dad's got me doing desk work for the next twenty years."

Maxie laughed as his car sped away.

Walking back towards her "Friends", Maxie's attitude changed.

She sat at the table as she drank her bottle of water. Georgie came and sat down across from her. Dillon soon followed,sitting next to Georgie. Diego finally settled down, sitting next to Maxie.

Dillon was the first to speak. "We're sorry. It was our job, as your friends, to give Jesse another chance. The way we treated him was disrespectful and out of line."

Georgie nodded her head in agreement. "I hope we didn't cause too much damage."

Diego silently prayed that they had. It was an awful thing to hope for, but he couldn't help the way he felt about Maxie.

Maxie shook her head 'no'. "We're fine. Better than fine. We're perfect.Except..." Maxie trailed off.

Diego snapped back to reality. "Except what?"

Maxie smiled slightly. "We're gonna need some help to sneak around. Ya know.. some cover stories. And Mac can NEVER find out.  
If he does, he'd flip."

"Mac can never find out what exactly, Maxie? This oughtta be good." Mac said, making his presence known as he sat down at the table next to Georgie.

Oh no! This was NOT good. How much did he hear? Did he hear the whole thing? Has he been here since Maxie got here? Hurry,  
think of a lie...FAST! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you soo much to all of my reviewers. I really hope to see some more jesse/maxie fics out on this board soon. Your revuews really mean a lot to me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Get over it.

Maxie looked around the park. She was searching for a lie. A good, believable lie. " Well.. I said.. Dad can never find out that...I can't tell you."

Mac looked at her accusingly. "You can't tell me?" He asked in an eerily calm voice.

Maxie nodded her head. "If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise. Right guys?"

Georgie let out a snort of laughter. "Oh, dad, this IS quite a surprise. Maxie's not lying."

Maxie sent her younger sister an evil look.

Mac spoke next. "Maxie, I want you to tell me whatever it is you've got planned..and I want you to tell me NOW." He was growing impatient.

Maxie looked around the area again. Damn, she thought he would leave it alone if she had said it was a surprise. "Well, we were planning a surprise party...for you. But now that you know, it's really not much of a surprise." Maxie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mac narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "A surprise party? Maxie, my birthday isn't for another four months."

Maxie simply shrugged her shoulders. "Better safe than sorry. Right?"

Mac slowly nodded his head. "Riiiight. Listen, I gotta head to the station. I'll talk to you guys later. Dillon, Diego, you boys are gonna come over for dinner."

Dillon and Diego both nodded their heads yes. They were both too scared of Mac to disagree with anything he had to say.

With that, Mac waved for Maxie to follow him over to his car. As he walked, he spoke. "I think Diego is a fine young man, don't you?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. If she didn't know better, she would think her dad was playing matchmaker. "He's okay."

Mac looked at her as if she was crazy. "Okay? Just okay? Maxie he's nice, respectful, and I guess he's not too bad looking.  
I mean..I wouldn't be able to judge him myself..but from what I hear, he's a very hott.." Mac rambled, but was cut off by his daughter.

"Dad, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. Yes, Diego is a nice guy, but NO, I'm not interested." Maxie tried to reason with him.

Mac let out a frustrated sigh. "Why the hell not? Do you still have a crush on Jesse? I swear to God I'm gonna kill that punk."

Maxie laughed out loud. "First off, I do NOT have a crush on Jesse anymore. Second, even if I did, it's not like he could.  
make himself less...hot. So what's the point in punishing him. Give him his regular job back. You've got an undercover cop working the desks for christ sake." Maxie blurted out, before realizing what she said.

Mac looked at his daughter skeptically. "How did YOU know I put Jesse on a desk job?"

Maxie looked like a deer caught in the headlights. " I uh...You..we...ummmm..."

"I told her." The voice belonged to Georgie.

Mac looked over at his youngest daughter. "And how exactly did you know?"

Georgie shrugged her shoulders nervously. "Well..umm...WHEN Maxie still had a crush on Jesse, she asked me to check up on him. So I did."

Mac nodded his head. "If I find out that you're lying for Maxie and Jesse, you're going to be in so much troubl..." He was cut off by Georgie.

"No lies." Georgie added a reasurring smile.

Mac nodded his head before turning back to Maxie. "Think about what I said. Diego is younger, nicer, more respectful, AND I'm pretty sure he would never kidnap you from the hospital and take you on the run with him. That's always a MAJOR plus in dad's book."

With that, Mac stepped into his car and drove away.

"You're gonna get caught." Georgie said once Mac was out of sight.

"No I won't. I just have to stop sticking my foot in my mouth. I have to start thinking before I speak." Maxie said, clearly relieved that the whole ordeal was over.

Georgie laughed. "Yeah well I'm proud of you. You got over your 'Jesse obsession' long enough to tell dad you didn't have a crush on him. I never thought those words would leave your mouth."

Maxie laughed before turning serious. "Wanna know something?"

Georgie nodded her head as she listened intently.

Maxie smiled dreamily. "I don't have a crush on him. I have..actual feelings for him. I've never been in love before, but if it's anything like I feel now, then I never want to fall out of it."

Georgie's eyes grew large. "Love? Don't you think your...rushing...things a bit?"

Maxie shook her head. "I never said I WAS in love with him. Chill." Maxie began walking towards the table, when a smile lit up her face.

Georgie noticed this and immediately shook her head. " I know that look. What are you planning? The answer is NO."

Maxie shook her head innocently as she turned back to her sister. "Dad left his wallet on the table. Looks like we're gonna have to make a quick stop to the PCPD."

Georgie reluctantly nodded her head. "Fine..But listen to me. You can't speak to Jesse. And no major eye sex either."

Maxie rolled her eyes before grabbing the wallet. "Let's go. Dillon, Diego..are you guys coming?"

The four piled into Maxie's car. The drive there was filled with mindless chatter.

Once they all arrived, Maxie practically jumped out of the car. The other three followed her in suit. She was praying that she was going to see him.

The minute she opened the door, she saw Jesse and Lucky sitting next to eachother by a desk. On the desk were guns, badges,  
and bulletproof vests. Maxie also saw Mac walk over to them as he helped Lucky into his vest. He threw Jesse his and said "Let's go..Hustle." before walking into the interrigation room.

Maxie took this time to run over to him. "Hey you."

Jesse looked over at her happy, but confused. With a smile on his lips, he asked her "What are you doing here?"

Maxie shrugged her shoulders as she held up her wallet. "Daddy left his wallet. What kind of daughter would I be if I left it for anyone to steal?"

Jesse laughed as he put on his bulletproof vest.

Maxie looked over at him nervously. "What's this for?"

Jesse shrugged. "Your dad told me that you're 'over me' and that he was desperate. He made Lucky and me 'partners'" Jesse said, using his hands to make quotes.

Maxie nodded her head in understanding. "Get this. My dad tried to hook me up with Diego.. I'm pretty sure he called him hot,  
too." She added the last part laughing.

Jesse laughed too. Maxie quickly wrapped her arms around him in a short hug.

Looking up at him, she stroked his cheek. "Be careful..this time I mean it."

Jesse nodded his head as he packed his gun into the pocket of his pants. "I will. I promise."

Maxie nodded her head before quickly kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jesse nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

Maxie smiled at him as she made her way back over to her friends.

She watched as Lucky and Jesse walked out of the police department.

A few minutes later, Mac walked out of the interogation room.Seeing his daughters, he smiled. "Hey girls."

Maxie held up the wallet. "Take this please. This place is really boring."

Mac smiled as he took the wallet from his daughter. "Thank you, Maxie." Turning towards the whole group, he spoke. "And as for all of you, dinner..tonight. Casa Scorpio."

All of the teens nodded before walking out of the police station.

Later that night, they all sat in the dining room eating dinner.

Diego wouldn't stop flirting with her. Maxie assumed he was doing it to make her father happy, but it was really starting to piss her off.

The ringing of her cell phone sounded, and Maxie was glad for the interruption. Mac and Diego were in an in depth conversation about the flaws in the police department. In other words, Diego was kissing ass.

"Excuse me." Maxie said as she stood up and walked towards the corner of the dining room.

"Hello?" She asked, not recognizing the number.

"Hey Maxie, it's me Lucky." He was talking quick.

Maxie's heart immediately got caught in her throat. What's going on? "What's wrong?" Her voice was slightly raised, causing everyone in the dining room to stop talking.

She heard Lucky sigh on the other line. "It's Jesse. He got shot."

Maxie dropped the cell phone. The phone luckily landed on carpet, so Georgie quickly picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah. Oh my God. Yeah. Thanks. Bye." Georgie's tone was rushed. Looking over at Maxie, she could see the fear in her older sister's eyes.

Seeing the questioning glances around the room, Georgie spoke. "Jesse got shot."

Hearing those words again, Maxie let out a loud sob. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to all of my reviewers. I love each and every one of you guys. It makes my day to read them. Thanks again and keep reviewing. I hope to see more Jesse/Maxie fics here soon. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks. Bye.

Maxie woke up with sweat dripping from her face. Laying on the couch in her livingroom, Maxie sat up. Seeing her sister sitting in the chair across from her, Maxie spoke. "What's going on? "

Georgie laughed a little. "Next time you wanna have wet dreams about your boyfriend, try not to scream his name so loud. Dad could have been home."

Maxie shook her head feverishly. That was NOT a dream. It had felt so real. With tears rushing to her eyes, Maxie stood up.

"I'm gonna get ready for dinner." Was all she said before rushing up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Maxie answered it and was shocked at what she saw. Dillon and Diego were wearing the same outfits they had been in her dream.

Trying to shrug off the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, Maxie smiled. "Hey guys, come on in."

Dillon walked right past her and sat down on the couch, while Diego put his arm around her. "You look really beautiful." He whispered in her ear before sitting next to Dillon.

It was just like her dream. He was hitting on her again. Except, not AGAIN. This was the first time in real life. But he did it in dream land too.

Georgie walked down the stairs wearing a blue skirt and white tanktop. Dare she say it? The same outfit.

Maxie felt nauseous. Pulling her sister aside, Maxie hastily whispered to her. "I have to talk to you."

Georgie nodded her head before walking over to the bathroom. Locking themselves in there, Maxie spoke.

"Okay, you're going to think I'm in desperate need of a straigt jacket, but please hear me out." Maxie said whispering.

Georgie nodded her head laughing. "Well when you start a sentence like that..." she trailed off.

Maxie rolled her eyes. "I had a dream...and it's totally coming true. Except, in the end of the dream, Jesse got shot."

Georgie looked at her like she was crazy while sarcastically nodding her head. "How did you feeeeeeeel about that?"

Maxie playfully slapped Georgie. "I'm not kidding. Seriously,Georgie, I'm scared for him. Something bad's gonna happen. I can feel it." Tears formed in her eyes as she said this.

Georgie nodded her head, more sympathetically this time. "Okay. What do you wanna do about this 'feeling' you have?"

Maxie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but we have to work quickly.When we walk back out there, Diego and dad are going to be into some in depth discussion about police...something. We have to find out where Jesse and Lucky are so we can help him...them."

Georgie nodded her head. "The things I do for you." She said as she unlocked the bathroom door and walked back into the livingroom.

Sure enough, they were beginning a conversation on police. "So, are there a lot of corrupt officers?" Diego asked, feigning interest.

Maxie signalled for Georgie to search Mac's office while they were talking. Georgie nodded her head as she dissapeared into the other room.

About five minutes later, Georgie came back mouthing 'the docks' to her sister.

Maxie nodded her head. "It's so hot in here. We should eat outside."

Mac agreed as he put all of the food in disposible bowls. "Sweetie, where do you wanna go? The park?"

When Mac didn't recieve an answer, he went back out into the livingroom to see Georgie, Dillon, and Diego.

"Georgie..." Mac began, but was cut off by his youngest daughter.

"Dad, I tried to tell her to just let you handle it, but she wouldn't listen."

Mac looked around the room. "Where is she?"

Georgie began to studder. "She's...She.."

Mac's face turned a scary shade of red. "WHERE IS SHE!" He was yelling now.

"She went to go help Jesse at the pier." Georgie blurted out.

Without another word, Mac furiously walked out the front door, slamming it.

When Maxie arrived, she hid by a bush. She saw both Jesse and Lucky put their guns down. With their hands in the air, they both walked backwards.

Maxie then saw a middle aged man with a gun in his hands, pointed right at Jesse. Maxie felt herself squeel, but quickly covered her mouth.

Shit. Too late. The guy with the gun heard her. Ripping her out of the bushes, she was face to face with Jesse.

His eyes widened. His heart began pounding. "Maxie...what the HELL are you doing?"

She looked over at him. "I don't know."

The man with the gun laughed before pushing Maxie over towards Lucky. "This your girlfriend?"

Jesse looked over at Maxie, then back to the bad guy, nodding his head. "Yeah."

The man laughed as he pointed the gun at Maxie. "Say bye-bye, boyfriend." He said, pulling the trigger.

Jesse automatically jumped in front of Maxie, causing a bullet to go through his chest.

Automatically, Mac rushed in, having surveyed the scene. He got a police officer to read the man his rights as he made his way over to his hysterrical daughter.

"Jessssseeeee." Maxie sobbed, shaking his unconscious form. "Please wake up." Tears were streaming down her cheeks, showing no signs of stopping.

Mac Knelt down next to his daughter, moving her hand off of his lifeless body. "Don't touch him Maxie. You don't know how badly he's hurt. Go get the paramedic from over there." He spoke to his daughter, slowly but urgently.

When Maxie showed no signs of moving, Mac spoke more firmly. "GO."

Maxie feverishly nodded her head as she shakily stood up, before moving, she kissed Jesse on the cheek."I'll be right back"  
She whispered before walking towards a paramedic.

Mac looked over at the young man who was laying lifeless beside him. Mac began to speak. "Oh, Jesse. You've been seeing my daughter this WHHOOOLLLLEEEE time. You've gotta wake up so I can tell you that I'm demoting you back to that desk job." Mac said, laughing slightly. "You saved my daughter's life. And for that, I will be forever greatful. You are an amazing cop, Boudrey." Mac stopped himself, getting choked up.

Paramedics arrived and ushered Mac out of the way. "I'm sorry,Mr.Scorpio, you're going to have to move." One of them spoke.

Mac nodded his head as he made his way over to Maxie. Embracing her, she sobbed into his chest.

One thing was for sure. This was one long, hectic, dangerous rollercoaster ride. Buckle your seatbelts and try not to get killed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all of my reviewers. It seriously makes my day to read all of them. Thank you so much for taking the time to write a review. I love you guys.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Thanks, bye.

Maxie silently sat in the waiting room. She had been there for over an hour, awaiting results on Jesse. Nobody was telling her anything. Looking next to her, Maxie saw her father fast asleep. Making sure not to make any extra noise, Maxie stood up and headed over to the bathroom.

Once she entered, she quickly ran to the sink to put some cold water on her face. Looking into the mirror, Maxie saw her puffy eyes, and her flushed cheeks. It was still obvious that she had been crying. Sighing, Maxie exited the bathroom.

Walking back to her seat, she saw Mac talking to a doctor. Her heart jumped into her throat as her stomach did flips. Based on the look on Mac's face, Maxie knew something was wrong.

Marching over to her father and the doctor, she spoke. "What's wrong?"

Mac sighed, rubbing his temples. "Sweetie, everything is going to be okay. Just sit back down and let me talk to the doctor."

Maxie shook her head. "No way. I want to hear this. I NEED to hear this. Please." She said, turning her head from Mac to the doctor.

Mac nodded his head. "Fine. Continue, doctor."

The doctor nodded his head. "Well, as I was saying, Jesse needs a bloos transfusion...badly. Unless we find him a donor, he WILL die. He needs blood."

Maxie let out a loud sob, as her knees went weak. Collapsing to the floor, Mac picked her up and sat her in a chair.

"Why can't you just get the kid some blood? You're a hosital. THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO, GODDAMNIT!" Mac spoke to the doctor, furious.

The doctor calmly shook his head. "Unfortunately, it's not that simple. He has a rare blood type. I suggest that you get some people checked out. All we can do right now is wait. Wait, hope, and pray." The doctor said, before walking away.

Mac knelt down to be eye level with his sobbing daughter. "Your mother's on her way with Georgie and Dillon. It's going to be alright, sweetie."

Maxie nodded her head, still sobbing. "Daddy, I can't lose him."

There was a ping in Mac's chest. She wasn't his little girl anymore. Mac nodded his head, stroking her cheek. "You're really in love with him, aren't you?"

Maxie looked up through her tears, smiling slightly. She nodded her head again.

Mac lifted her head so he could lock eyes with her. "You listen to me. Jesse is a fighter. He's a good kid, who lives on impulse. That's not the way I would live MY life, but that's who Jesse is. He's not a safe person. But that boy is one HELL of a fighter. He's going to make it, okay?"

Maxie nodded her head before looking up to see Georgie, Dillon, and Felicia. "Sweetie, I'm so glad you're alright." Felicia said, hugging her daughter.

Georgie spoke. "How's Jesse?"

Maxie let out another sob as Mac sympathetically shook his head 'no' at Georgie.

Georgie nodded her head, tears flooding her own eyes. "Well we can be of some help, right? How can we help?"

Mac pulled Georgie and Dillon aside as Maxie was being comforted by her mother. "Is there any way that Dillon can get a blood test?"

Dillon nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. But what's going on?"

Mac looked back towards a crying Maxie, and then focused on Dillon. "Jesse's hurt. He's gonna die unless they find him a blood donor. I know that none of us are it. So I guess you could give it a try."

Dillon nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. Anything to help." He said before Grabbing Georgie and rushing over to the elevators.

Mac walked back towards Felicia and Maxie. "Honey, what can I do to make it better?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

Maxie looked up, tears in her eyes. "I wanna see him."

Mac shook his head. "I don't think that's the best ide.."

Maxie cut him off. "Please." She let out another sob before continuing in a quiet voice. "Please."

Mac nodded his head. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything."

Maxie nodded her head as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

Five minutes later, Mac returned. "Maxie, follow me."

Maxie nodded as she gripped onto her mother's hand for support.

Walking into the dimly lit room, Maxie smiled.

He didn't look awful, or beat up. He looked beautiful. Like he was sleeping.

Maxie walked over to the bed, sitting in the chair next to it.

Mac and Felicia stood behind her, surveying the scene.

Maxie gripped his hand. "I love you." She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

Mac looked away uncomfortably, but Felicia gripped his hand as she held a proud smile on her face.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go." Mac said as he tried to usher his daughter out of the room.

Maxie reluctantly nodded her head as she kissed him on the forehead.

Letting go of his hand, she began to walk towards her parents. Once her hand touched the door knob, the worst noise she could have ever heard sounded. It was coming from Jesse's monitor. He was flat lining.

"JESSSSEEE!" Maxie screamed as doctors ran out into the room carrying all of these technical looking machines.

Mac had to physically hold his daughter back because she continued to attempt to run towards him.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you and you family to leave the room." An orderly spoke.

Mac nodded his head as he practically dragged his hysterrical daughter from the room.

Felicia, who had a few tears down her cheeks also, ran towards Dillon and Georgie as they turned the corner into the waiting room.

Immediately, Dillon and Georgie's faces dropped. Looking over at Maxie's hysterrical state, Georgie began to stutter."I..is.  
Is..he..Is he..Dead?"

Felicia shook her head 'no' before letting out a sob. "We were in his room with Maxie, and right before we left he flat lined.  
I pray to God, for Maxie's sake, that he's okay. I mean, he's going to be okay...right?"

Georgie nodded her head. "He's not gonna leave her. Trust me." Georgie then walked towards Maxie and hugged her.

Jesse had to be alright. The doctor's continued trying to revive his lifeless body. Let's pray that it would work. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys so much. I love the reviews and I think they're all really sweet. I was really conflicted with this chapter.  
A huge part of me wanted to kill Jesse (although that would be totally sad) and another part of me wanted him to wake up and be amazing and normal (although this would be really fluffy..and I want it to be realistic.) After watching today's GH I was inspired to write this. The Maxie/Mac and the Maxie/Jesse scene(in the beginning3) were making me a giddy little cheerleader. Without anymore rambling from the author (me) I shall give you a brand new Chapter. You'll just have to see which part of me won.(Although as I write this author's note I still have NO idea whether I wanna kill him.)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. Don't sue me.

The doctor's walked out of the room, tired. Immediately, Mac stood up. "What's going on? Is he alright?"

Monica let out a heavy sigh. "Mac, why don't you sit down?"

Mac shook his head. "Look if it's bad, don't say it in front of everyone. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" He hastily whispered.

Monica nodded her head as she led the way to a couch near the nurse's station. Sitting down, Monica put her head in her hands. "Mac, this is never easy."

Mac hastily shook his head, tears stinging his eyes. "Monica, just spit it out. Please."

Monica sadly nodded her head. "Mac, we tried to revive him. We did. I'm sorry, but he didn't make it."

Mac's jaw clenched as a tear escaped his eyes. He let out a cynical laugh. "How am I supposed to tell her? How am I supposed to tell Maxie that her boyfriend..the man I hated..the man she loved..loves.. Is DEAD?"

Monica patted his hand before standing up. "I'm very sorry, Mac." With that, she walked away.

Mac nodded his head before standing up. This was by far the hardest thing he was ever going to have to do in his entire life. Walking over to Maxie, he kneeled down in front of her chair. "Sweetie.." He began, his voice breaking.

Maxie knew. His face was filled with pity and sorrow. Shaking her head, Maxie let out a sob. "No." She said, shaking her head profusely.

Mac nodded his head. "Honey, I'm sorry, but Jesse didn't make it."

"Nooooooooooo." She wailed, pushing and shoving Mac in the chest.

He continued to hold his hysterical daughter, although she continued to kick and scream

"Get off of mee!" She screamed, pounding on her father's chest.

Mac held her tighter, letting the tears escape his own eyes.

Finally, Maxie caved in, sobbing into her father's arms. "It's not fairrrrrr." She said, sitting on the floor of General Hospital in her father's arms, sobbing.

"I know baby, I know." Mac said as he kissed the top of his daughter's head.

Felicia wiped the tears from her eyes before walking over to her daughter and Mac, wrapping her arms around Maxie.

Georgie looked over at Dillon, sending him a sympathetic smile, before walking over to her mother, father, and sister.

The Scorpio family sat on the floor of General Hospital around the once strong and independant Maxie.

Felicia sent a silent prayer to God, hoping that her daughter would be okay. Mac sent a silent prayer to Jesus, hoping that Maxie would be able to get through this. Georgie sent a silent prayer to Jesse, knowing better than her parents that he would watch and take care of Maxie just as good, if not better than God and Jesus ever could.

author's note: i honestly was NOT expecting to write him dying. I guess I'm just in an angsty mood. THIS IS NOT THE END of the story. I promise! 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay..Okay. I got a bunch of death threats.lol. So, it's rewritten. Actually, after GH today, when Jesse told Maxie that he was 'falling for her'..well more like screamed it at her...everyone in the pizzashack DID turn around (how embarrassing)..well yeah..and now I want him to live..cuz that was just adorable.

Disclaimer: I don't own anythingggg

Maxie sat on the floor sobbing. Someone kept shaking her. "Get off of me!" She screamed, only to be faced with Georgie.

Startled, Maxie sat up. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked around the hospital room. "Where's Jesse?" She demanded, searching the hospital frantically.

Georgie sat her sister down. "Maxie, calm down."

Maxie looked up at her sister as she searched around the waiting room. "No, Jesse's dead and I..." She began, only to see a finger on her lips.

It was her father. "Honey, Jesse isn't dead. It's okay. He's alright." He said as he gathered his daughter in his arms.

Maxie looked up, her eyes wide. "No, he's dead. I saw him die. You told me, and I..." Maxie stopped herself, taking a deep breath. "It was a dream." She finished calmer.

Mac nodded his head, concerned. "You've been having a lot of bad dreams lately. I think maybe you should talk to someone about them. It'll help you feel better."

Maxie shook her head no as she dried her eyes. "I just wana see Jesse. Please." She pleaded with her father.

Mac nodded his head. "Alot's happened while you were sleeping. After he flatlined, they revived him, but he still needed blood. Turns out that Brooklyn was a match." He jerked his head over in her direction.

Maxie nodded her head as she walked over to Brooklyn. "Thank you for being here. Thank you for giving Jesse the blood he needed."

Brooke smiled slightly as she nodded her head. "Jesse's a good guy."

Maxie did something that surprised them both. She hugged Brooke, and Brooke hugged her back.

Once the hug broke, Maxie stood up sending a tiny wave Brooke's way. "I'll be right back." She said to Georgie, Dillon, Felicia, Diego, and Brooke.

Mac escorted his daughter into the ICU unit where Jesse was currently located. When they neared his room, Monica exited.

"Hello Mac, Maxie." She said smiling.

Maxie smiled nervously. "How is he?"

Monica nodded her head. "Sleeping. Jesse needs his rest. Only a few minutes per visitor, and no more than 2 in the room at a time. As long as everything moves smoothly, tomorrow he sould be moved to a regular hospital room. He's going to be fine." She said before walking away.

Maxie nodded her head before walking towards the door. Mac made no move to follow his daughter. "Mac, are you coming?" She asked impatiently. The dream had really freaked her out about her nightmare. She just wanted to go in the room and look at him. Stare at his beautiful, alive, colored face and make sure that he was okay. That he wasn't leaving her.

Mac thought for a moment before reluctantly nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll come."

Maxie burst through the doors to see him. He was laying in the bed, fast asleep. A huge smile crept along her face.

Sitting next to him, Maxie kissed his forhead. "You're gonna be okay." She whispered.

Mac sat in the corner of the room as he watched his oldest daughter take care of his youngest undercover cop. Only in Port Charles could things get this screwed up.

Maxie refused to leave the room, so everyone had to come inside alone. Once it was Diego's turn, he took full advantage of it.

Sitting on the arm of her chair, he stroked her hair. "You've been a real trooper, Maxie."

Smiling, Maxie looked over at Jesse's sleeping form. "That's what people in love do."

Diego looked around the room and found a radio. "I think you need some fun." He stated, crossing the room.

Fiddling with the radio, he finally settled to "This I Swear" by Nick Lachey.

Crossing the distance over to Maxie, Diego held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Maxie laughed, but then stopped as she realized that he was serious. "You're kidding, right?" She asked him, still laughing slightly.

Diego shook his head no as he bowed down to her, waiting for her to accept his hand.

Maxie rolled her eyes before looking over at Diego. "Will you leave me alone if I dance with you?"

Diego nodded his head 'yes', smiling.

Maxie grabbed his hand. "Fine."

They danced to the song, Maxie rolling her eyes and laughing as Diego savored every moment.

What neither of them noticed was a waking Jesse. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the woman he loved dancing with someone. Someone who wasn't him. He was so tired, that he simply closed his eyes again, trying to drain the sound of her laughter from his thoughts.

When the song ended, Maxie laughed. "You're a horrible dancer. You DO know that, right?" She sat down in her previous seat, next to her boyfriend's bed.

Diego nodded, laughing slightly. "I know. I just wanted to see your beautiful smile."

Maxie smiled again. "Well all of the compliments you're throwing my way are probably helping." She stated matter of factly.

Diego smiled. My God, he was in love with this girl. "You deserve to be happy. Not mourning over your supercop (I can't believe Diego called him that today.  
How flippin rude) boyfriend."

Maxie looked at Diego shocked. "Excuse me? I am happy, Diego."

Diego knelt down to be eye level with her. "How can you be happy? I've seen you cry more in the last few hours than I have since I met you."

Maxie stared him dead in the eye. "That's what happens when you love someone. When you have such a connection to that person that you feel like YOU are the one who's dying when THEY get hurt. That's what love is. Obviously YOU don't know the definition." She said, obviously angry.

Diego sighed, trying the nice guy routine again. "Maxie, I'm sorry. That was out of line. I just want you to be happy. Are you happy?"

Maxie shook her head. "No, I'm not happy. And I won't BE happy until Jesse can stand up and leave this hospital with me."

Diego looked at her. This was it. It was now or never. He leaned in and kissed her.

Brooklyn watched from outside the door. Furious, she walked away.

Maxie sat there in shock. Once it wore off, she fiercely pushed Diego off of her. "What the HELL are you doing? Could this be a more inappropriate time or place?" She asked him, wiping her lips.

Diego shook his head. "I'm sorry Maxie, but I love you."

Shocked, Maxie looked up at him. She stood up as she crossed her arms over her chest. " I think you should leave." She told him, avoiding his eye contact.

Defeated, Diego nodded his head. "Fine." He said before crossing the room over to Maxie and planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be here when supercop screws things up. Remember that." He added before walking out of the hospital room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I never thought this many people would read my fic. It's really sweet and I love reading all of them so much.

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I have to do this anymore. I don't own anything.

Maxie walked out of the hospital for the first time in over 48 hours. She had ate, slept, and lived in the hospital until she was sure that Jesse would be alright. Her mother would bring her clean clothes and McDonalds each day. Now that she knew that Jesse would be alright, she was in desperate need of a shower.

Walking into her empty house, Maxie tiredly trudged up the stairs and into her bedroom. Opening the door, she was shocked to see Diego.

"What the...What are you DOING? In my bedroom?" Maxie asked, shocked at how he even got inside the house.

Diego sat on her bed. "Maxie, now that Jesse's okay, I really need to talk to you."

Maxie looked at him like he was insane. "What is there to talk about?"

Diego looked up at her. "The kiss we shared was.." He began, but was cut off by the fiesty blonde.

"Was a mistake." Maxie finished for him as she sifted through her closet. Once she returned carrying a skirt and a shirt,she finished her sentence. "A mistake that NOBODY ever needs to know about." She let out a sigh before continuing. "Now will you please get out of my bedroom...and my house?"

Diego put his head in his hands. "A mistake NOBODY needs to know about? OR a mistake Jesse doesn't need to know about?"

Maxie nodded her head. "Both. Mostly the last one. I don't need Jesse being worried about some lame kiss that meant nothing to either of us." Maxie finished, laughing.

Diego looked at her before walking directly in front of her. "But it DID mean something. I know it. And I know that you felt it too."

Maxie shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Please go." She said, pointing to the door.

Diego nodded his head before planting a soft kiss on her lips. With that, he shut the door.

Angrily, Maxie took a stuffed animal and pelted it at her bedroom door. Once her little rage blackout was over, she showered and got dressed.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Jesse woke up to see Brook Lynn sitting in the corner of the room. Confused, he looked at her. "Not that I'm upset about the company, but uhh..what are you doing here?"

Brooke looked over and saw Jesse was awake. "Oh, hey Jesse. I don't know if you know me. I'm..." She began, but Jesse nodded his head.

"You're Brooke. Diego's girlfriend." He finished for her, but was surprised when she furiously shook her head 'no'.

"I am NOT Diego's girlfriend. Not anymore at least." Brooke enthusiastically added.

Jesse smiled as he let out a dry laugh. "THAT must be why he was all over MY girlfriend."

Brooke looked at him shocked. "You saw that?" She asked him.

Jesse nodded his head angrily. "I woke up just in time to see my oh so faithful girlfriend in a love clutch with Don Juan."

Brooke nodded her head sympathetically. "Yeah, I saw too. When they kissed I just..." She began, but saw the shocked look Jesse threw her way. "Uh-oh." She said quietly, silently cursing herself.

"They kissed." He stated more as a sentence than a question.

Brooke nodded her head slowly. "I'm guessing you didn't see that part." She said. The truth was, she felt bad.

Jesse laughed. "I guess I didn't."

Maxie then burst into the room with balloons. "Hey, you're awake!" She said cheerfully as she put the balloons she was holding into the air so they flew around the celing. "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I had to go change."

Maxie sensed something wrong when he didn't answer her. "Jesse." She said slowly.

He didn't give her a reply. Finally, he opened his mouth. "How was it?"

Maxie looked at him in confusion. "How was what?"

Brooke made a move to get up. "I'm gonna...go." She said. Before she could leave, Jesse spoke.

"Don't go. Please." He pleaded with her.

Maxie looked on in confusion.

Brooke nodded her head at Jesse as she sat back down in the chair she was previously occupying.

With that, Jesse continued. "How was it to make out with a guy in the same room as your dying boyfriend?" He was eerily calm.

Maxie looked up. She shook her head what felt like a million times. "It wasn't like that Jesse. Whatever this...bitch" She said, pointing to Brooke. "Told you is a lie."

Jesse nodded his head. "Sooooo..you DIDN'T kiss him." He stated, already knowing the answer.

"No. He kissed me. And I swear, after I realized what was going on I pushed him away." She said as tears burned her eyes.

Again, Jesse swallowed the lump in his throat. "But you DID kiss him."

Maxie looked around the room. "Yes, but.." She was cut off by Jesse.

"No. No but's, remember?" He asked, using the same words she told him. God, that felt like years ago. "Was that the only time?" His voice was quiet, but steady.

Maxie closed her eyes. This didn't look good for her. It wasn't HER fault Diego kept kissing her. She shook her head 'no'.

Jesse laughed as he tilted his head back. "This is great." Once he finished laughing, he looked at her again. "When was the last time you kissed him?"

Maxie closed her eyes. "Today." She answered quietly.

Brooke let out a tiny laugh from the corner of the room. Shaking her head, she spoke. "Slut."

Maxie furiously turned to her. "Why the hell are you even here? This is between Jesse and me. Get out!"

Brooke looked at Jesse who nodded his head. "Fine." She spoke as she got up.

Once the door shut, Jesse spoke again. "Why don't you follow her lead? Take a hike." His words were sharp like knives.

Maxie shook her head. "Jesse.."

Jesse screamed. "GET OUT!"

Maxie flinched. She nodded her head before grabbing her bag. "I'll be back when you're released. It'll give you a chance to calm down. I'm not giving up on us, Jesse. At least not until you decide to hear me out." With that, she walked out of the hospital room.

Once she left, she charged down to the waiting area by the elevators where she spotted Brooke, Georgie, and Dillon.

Immediately, she pushed Brooke. "You bitch!"

Brooke smiled. "I WASN'T THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON MY BOYFRIEND WHILE HE WAS DYING IN THE I.C.U...SLUT!" Brooke screamed at her,  
as she pushed Maxie back.

Maxie dropped her bag. "That's it." With that, Maxie slapped Brooke across the face. Immediately after that, hair pulling and nail scratching erupted. Dillon and Lucky pulled them apart.

Both girls were still kicking and trying to punch, although being held back. "I HATE YOU!" Maxie screamed at Brooke.

"Good. Cuz' I hate you too!" Brooke screamed back as she tried to fight Lucky off of her.

Once both girls became restless, Lucky paiged Mac to come down.

Mac rushed in through the elevator to see his oldest daughter nursing a bloody lip with her hair all over her face.

"What happened?" He spoke. Once he got closer, it became clear. Brook Lynn had a huge scratch on her cheek and her hair was equally as messy.

Maxie answered her father's question. "Brook Lynn is a big mouth bitch who needs to mind her own business." She said in the sweetest tone possible.

Brooke smiled politely. "Well,Sir, Maybe..just maybe..I wouldn't be a big mouth if your daughter wasn't such a slut."

Maxie narrowed her eyes at her before attempting to lunge ontop of Brook Lynn. Luckily, Dillon reached for her just in time.

"Okay, chill out there, energizer bunny." Dillon spoke as he patted Maxie on top of the head. "Deep breaths."

Maxie looked at him. "Shutup." She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay. I'm confused." Mac spoke as he sat on the table that was seperating the two couches who held the rivals.

Brooke smiled. "Maxie cheated on Jesse. Jesse dumped Maxie. Somehow all of that's MY fault."

Mac looked over at Maxie. "Is that true?" he asked as he escorted his daughter into the corner of the room, away from the others.

Maxie huffed. "Not really. Jesse was being so stubborn. I couldn't even tell him MY side of the story.And I know that Brooke told Jesse. It's SUCH a Brook Lynn thing to do. Bitchy is just one of her personality traits. So is backstabber."

Mac looked at Maxie intently. "Why would you cheat on Jesse? After everything you went through to be with him."

Maxie sighed, tears in her eyes. "I don't know. And I didn't cheat on him. SOMEONE continues to kiss me."

Mac laughed. "Someone continues to kiss you? I think it's more than that, sweetie. Do you have feelings for this person?"

Maxie shook her head. "Of course not. I'm completely in love with Jesse. I'm positive about that. This person just keeps...kissing me.  
Which is really annoying, but I don't know how to tell them not to. I didn't wanna be mean, but it KEEPS happening!"

Mac nodded his head. "Just tell Diego."

Maxie looked up. "How did you know it was Diego?" She asked surprised.

Mac patted her knee. "Call it father's intuition."

Maxie laughed. "Well it's not like it would matter if I told Diego at this point. Jesse kicked me out of his room...and his life." She added sadly.

Mac nodded his head. "Just give him some time. That kid's crazy about you."

Maxie smiled. "Yeah, well he doesn't like me that much right now.that's it...this is ridiculous" she spoke."..I need to talk to him." Maxie said, standing. "I'm not taking no for an answer." She then began to hastily walk down the hallway and back into Jesse's room.

He was asleep. Maxie smiled as she sat down next to him. "I'm sooo sorry." She said as she grabbed his hand and kissed it.  
Letting the tears fall from her cheeks, she spoke. "I was an idiot. I didn't want to hurt Diego, but I ended up hurting you, and that's so much worse. I'm sooooo sorry, Jesse. I love you so much." She spoke quietly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jesse opened his eyes. "I love you too." He said as laced his fingers into hers.

Maxie looked up. "You're awake."

Jesse smirked. "You're in love with me."

Maxie smiled as she climbed into the bed next to him. She settled down in his arms as they both fell asleep. Their hands laced together, and their dreams filled with eachother.

What neither of them saw was a heartbroken Diego surveying the whole scene. "I love you Maxie." He whispered as he walked away. 


	9. Chapter 9

I love you guys..and I am having major insomnia right now..which means you get ANOTHER chapter..im such a good updater..lol.  
just kidding.. love all of the reviews..they make me WANT to write.

Disclaimer: nothing is owned

Maxie was excited. Today, Jesse was going home. Mac had insisted that he go with Maxie to pick Jesse up from the hospital.He was still that over protective father. Once she pulled into the parking lot, Maxie practically ran into the hospital and into Jesse's room.

Once she got inside, she saw that he was showered and dressed. Smiling, she walked over to him. "I...am...so...excited." She said in between kisses. Playing with his hair a little, Maxie laughed. "I missed you."

Jesse rolled his eyes as he laughed. "Maxie, you left my hospital room like..twice. How could you possibly miss me?"

Maxie playfully pushed his shoulder. "I missed this. Us. I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up, which is probably the reason that I didn't immediately stop Diego when he tried to kiss me." She began explaining.

Jesse put his hand up to stop her. "I seriously do NOT want to hear the details, Maxie."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "What details? I'm telling you what happened. Not how far down my throat he stuck his tongue."

Jesse stood up. "I don't want to hear it. Is it such a big deal that I don't want to hear about you making out with some complete loser who was taking advantage of you? Sorry if that's not my idea of interesting conversations."

Maxie narrowed her eyes. "You don't trust me, do you? I TOLD you that I didn't MAKE OUT with him."

Jesse threw his hands up in the air. "Whatever! Made out with, kissed. It's all the same to me. How would you like it if I kissed some girl while you were laying in a hospital bed.. not once, but twice!"

Maxie shook her head. "I would BELIEVE and TRUST you when you told me that you pulled away both times, jackass."

Jesse nodded his head, smirking. "I'm sure you would. You were jealous just cuz' Brook Lynn was in my room. What would have happened if I kissed her? Or, oh..wait.. she kissed me." He asked, mocking her.

"You are UNBELIEVABLE!" Maxie screamed. "I don't even know why I love you. You're irrational, and stubborn, and cocky, and ..ugh...I hate you!"

Jesse looked at her like she was crazy. "ME? I'm irrational and stubborn? Look in the mirror, Princess Maxie. The whole world revolves around you...all the time!"

Without realizing it, the pair gradually walked towards eachother so that they were mere centimeters apart.

Quietly, Maxie spoke. "You are unbelievable."

Jesse nodded his head. "So are you."

With that, they both lunged forward in a breath taking kiss.

The kiss was broken by the sound of Mac clearing his throat. "Ya know, it's times like this when I'm glad I'm an overprotective father. I'll let it slide since you just got out of the hospital, but if I ever see that again, I'm gonna break both of your legs, Boudrey."

Jesse let out a small smirk. He wasn't really sure where he stood with Mac. "Yes sir."

Mac gave him an accepting smile before speaking again. "Let's go...Oh, and Boudrey?"

Jesse looked over at Mac. "Yes, sir."

"I don't know if you're up to it, but you seem fine to me. You are still my daughter's boyfriend..And I still expect you to come to dinner and prove yourself to the family."

Maxie rubbed her temples. "Dad..no."

Mac nodded with a smirk on his lips. "Ohhh yeah. It's time for Boudrey to meet the family. We can have Bobbie and Lucas over too...Just so he doesn't know EVERYONE already."

Maxie reluctantly nodded her head. "Whatever."

Mac smiled. "I'll be in the car." With that, he walked out of the hospital room.

Maxie let out a heavy sigh. "Don't worry. Bobby and Lucas are harmless. You already know my dad, and you can get a chance to get to know my mom too." She said as she crossed the room and planted herself in his arms.

Jesse simply played with her hair in response.

Once they had their 'moment', they walked out of the hospital hand in hand. Mac's car was pulled up front. Maxie went to sit in the front, but Mac shook his head. "Jesse..front..now."

Maxie looked at her father before getting into the back seat. Jesse carefully sat himself down in the passenger seat.

The car ride was silent. Mac noticed that every once and a while, Maxie would play with the hair at the nape of Jesse's neck,  
or Jesse would lean his hand back so she could hold his hand. He wasn't sure whether he was happy that his daughter was in love for the first time, or outraged that it was with the reckless and impulsive Jesse Boudrey. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all of the people who take the time and review. At the end of this story (I'm not sure when that's going to be.  
This is like my baby and I dont want to let it go..lol)but, when this story ends, I will give a personal shout out to all of the people who continuously reviewed my fic. It really means a lot to me, and I think you all deserve to know that. Thanks again. On with the story.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a computer with a virus.Want it?

Jesse sighed. Mac was driving them back to the Scorpio/Jones house for dinner. The thing is, Jesse didn't do little 'meet the family' get togethers. He was breaking every rule he made for this girl. Catching the smile she sent his way through the rear view mirror, he knew she was worth it.

"We're here." Mac spoke, breaking the eye contact.

Maxie sighed before opening the car door. "We'll be there in a minute, dad." She said as she wrapped her arms around Jesse's waist.

Mac narrowed his eyes. "Don't do anything stupid." Was all he said before walking into the house.

Maxie smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. Once the kiss broke, their foreheads rested together. "You ready for the Scorpio/Jones /Spencer clan?" She asked, laughing slightly.

Jesse rolled his eyes before nodding his head with a smirk playing on his lips. "Yeah, let's go."

With that, Maxie grabbed his hand as they walked through the front door. Inside was Georgie, Dillon, Diego, Brook Lynn, Lucky,  
Liz, Bobbie, Lucas, Felicia, and Mac.

Jesse looked around the room, shocked. More than half the people in this room hated him.

Maxie leaned up and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. "Okay, I lied. I called a few more people than I said."

Jesse laughed slightly. She was insane. He didn't know half of these people.

Maxie took charge walking around the room, as she clinged to his hand. "Bobbie, Lucas, this is Jesse." She said as she pointed to her boyfriend.

Bobbie smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Bobbie Spencer." She said as she held her hand out.

"Jesse Boudrey." Jesse spoke as he took the older woman's hand.

"Jesse!" A voice spoke.

Jesse looked in back of him over and saw Lucky waving him over. Turning back over to Bobbie, he spoke. "Excuse me. It was great meeting you." He said as he walked towards Lucky.

Maxie just stood there and watched him in awe. Bobbie's voice broke through her thoughts. "He's quite the looker." She said smiling.

Maxie felt a tiny blush creep onto her cheeks. She couldn't deny that. Keeping her eyes transfixed on him, she spoke. "He's amazing." She smiled.

Bobbie touched her arm. "He's a keeper." She said winking. With that, she walked away.

Jesse made his way over to Lucky. "Hey, man." He said as he reached his partner.

Lucky smiled. "I'm glad you're better. I want you to meet my fiancee',Liz." He said as he pointed to the tiny brunette standing next to him.

Jesse smiled. "It's great to meet you. All Lucky ever talks about are you and Cameron." Jesse said with his signiture smirk playing on his lips.

Lucky looked down in embarrassment. "I'm soo gonna kick your ass, Boudrey." Lucky said laughing.

Jesse laughed back, but then feigned serious. "That's DETECTIVE Boudrey to you, Spencer."

Lucky laughed, as did Jesse and Liz. Suddenly, the smile dissapeared from Jesse's face.

It was replaced by a large frown. He was looking past Lucky now.

Lucky turned around to see what his friend was looking at. It was Maxie..and she was talking to Diego.

Back towards Maxie, Diego walked over to her. "Hey." He said smiling.

Maxie gave him a small, forced smile. "Hi."

Diego cleared his throat. "I miss you, Maxie."

Before Maxie could speak, Jesse walked right between them and stood next to Maxie. "Diego, ole' buddy. Get lost." His voice was firm and mean.

Diego nodded his head before turning to Maxie. "We'll talk later."

Jesse shook his head. "No you won't. You're gonna leave her alone."

Maxie put her head in her hands. She KNEW she was right when she told her father NOT to invite Diego.

Diego smirked before speaking. "If that's what Maxie wants." He said as he snaked his arms around her waist.

Maxie attempted to push him off, but didn't have to because Jesse beat her to it.

Pushing Diego firmly off of Maxie, Jesse spoke. "Don't touch her again."

Diego laughed again. "Why don't you let her make her own choices? Cuz' I'm pretty sure that's not what she was saying a few nights ago."

With that, Jesse punched him square in the jaw. Diego fell to the floor, shocked.

Lucky was immediately there to hold Diego back from attempting to hit Jesse. "Why don't you go take a walk?" Lucky asked Jesse.

Every set of eyes in the room were on them. Jesse nodded his head as he began to walk away. Maxie attempted to grab his arm,  
but he angrily yanked it away.

Mac walked to the center of the room. "Just let him cool down." He said to Maxie, who was staring at her boyfriend's retreating form.

Maxie nodded her head before turning to Diego. "We. Need. To. Talk." She spoke in a firm voice.

Diego nodded his head as Maxie lead the way to the front yard.

Once the front door closed, Maxie began feverishly pushing, shoving, and hitting Diego. "What..the..hell...?" She asked between hits.

Diego grabbed her hands to stop her from hitting him anymore. With his arms fixing hers to her sides, he spoke. "I'm sorry,  
but that guy is NO WHERE near good enough for you. I'm not going to apologize for saving you from a lot of heartache."

Maxie wriggled out of his grasp. "You know NOTHING about my relationship, Diego. You don't even know Jesse, and what you did tonight was awful. His first night back, he gets into a fight."

Diego let out another sigh. "That's his fault. Not mine. I don't know, maybe he has...rage issues." Diego finished, shrugging his shoulers.

Maxie scoffed. "Yeah, only cuz' you made it sound like we slept together. Look, just stay out of my life...for good." With that,  
Maxie began walking towards the docks. She knew that's where she would be able to find Jesse.

Once she arrived, she sat down on the bench next to him. It was silent.

Finally, Jesse spoke. "I'm done." He said standing up.

Maxie looked at him confused. "You're done? Done what?"

Jesse pointed his finger back and forth between them. "I'm done with this. I'm done with us." He began walking away, but Maxie grabbed his arm.

He could hear the tears as she spoke. "What? Why? I swear, Jesse. I didn't sleep with him. Please believe me."

He looked at her. "I believe you. But we're can't be together. Not anymore."

"After everything we've been through, you're just going to throw it all away cuz' some asshole tells you some stupid lie about me?" She asked him, not believing what she was hearing.

Jesse shook his head. "Maxie, it's not about the lie. It's about everything we've been through. It shouldn't be this hard.  
Quite frankly, I'm tired of fighting. Diego wins. Tell him to give himself a pat on the back for me." He walked away, but Maxie continued yelling at him.

"That's it! You're just going to give up on us? Just like that? You are SUCH a coward." She attempted to get him to turn around, but he continued walking.

Maxie sat herself down on the bench as she began to cry. If she thought back to a few weeks, when she was sitting on this very same bench, crying over this very same boy, she would have taken that heartache over this one in a heartbeat. Before, she was in deep,  
deep like with Jesse. Now, the tears weren't because he dumped her, they were in fear. Fear that she lost him...for good.

-'There are two tragedies in life: one is to lose your heart's desire, the other is to gain it'.-- Shaw 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all of my reviewers. They mean so much to me, and they make my day to read them. Thank you for telling me the RIGHT way to spell his last name.lol.  
it was annoying the hell out of me.

Disclaimer: NO..i dont own ne thing

Maxie walked into the house to find everyone gone. Mac was sitting in the living room, clearly waiting for her. "Hey, honey." Was all he said as he patted the empty space on the couch next to him.

Maxie sat down next to her father, burying her head in her hands. "It's over." She said in a quiet voice.

Mac looked over at his daughter, confusion written all over his face. "What? What's over?"

Maxie looked out the window, as a sob took over her body. "Jesse dumped me. I'm pretty sure it was for good this time." She closed her eyes as she tried to stop the tears from falling. It was no use, they weren't planning on stopping anytime soon.

Mac put an arm around his daughter. "He just needs some time to calm down." He reassured her.

Maxie shook her head. "It's not that, dad. He told me that he was tired of fighting..and that it shouldn't be this hard. But..I mean...am I not worth fighting for? Is that what he meant?"

Mac was furious. "No! That's not what he meant, Maxie. How can you even ask such a silly question? Of course you're worth fighting for. If Beaudrey doesn't see that, then he's an idiot."

Maxie looked at her father. "I know you're trying to help, trying being the operative word..but I just wanna go to bed." With that, she stood up and sadly walked up the stairs.

Maxie woke up to the sound of her cell phone. Opening her eyes, the night's events passed through her mind. She thought it had been one big nightmare. It wasn't. Getting up, Maxie saw that it was already 2:00 pm. "Hello?" She asked, not bothering to sound friendly.

"Hey, it's me, Georgie." The chipper voice on the other line spoke.

Maxie sighed. "I'm sleeping. Call back later." With that, she hung up the telephone.

Not even five minutes later, it rang again. "Georgie! I told you, I'm sleeping!" She spoke in the bitchiest tone she could.

She heard a small laugh on the other line, before the masculine voice she had hoped she would hear. "Sorry to wake you, sleeping beauty. I just wanted to tell you to keep your new boyfriend the fuck away from me."

Maxie had a confused look on her face. "My what?" What was Jesse talking about? She didn't have a boyfriend. Especially since she broke up with Jesse less than 24 hours ago.

Jesse sighed. "I don't know. I'm at work. Ricky Ricardo came and told me to stay away from you. He said you guys talked it out..or whatever, and that you're dating."

Maxie was in shock. Diego told Jesse that he was dating her? "No, Jesse, he's NOT my.." She began, but Jesse cut her off.

"No, it's cool, Maxie. I want you to move on with your life. I gotta go." With that, the line went dead.

Maxie hung up the phone with anger brewing inside of her. Diego had fucked with her life one too many times. Getting dressed, Maxie put on a baby blue shirt and a black skirt. Running down the stairs, Maxie went into the kitchen and grabbed her keys. It was time to pay Diego a LONG, overdue visit. Maybe she would be able to knock some sense into him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I have a sad sad sad sad sad feeling that I'm going to end it soon. Ya know, quit while you're still ahead. I don't want you guys getting bored of it. So yeah, look out for a new fic soon. This is probably going to be the last chapter..and then I'm going to have the shoutouts I pinkie promised.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

Maxie was furious. She charged into Kelly's and spotted Diego in a booth with Dillon.

Stalking over to him, she spoke. "What the HELL is your problem?" Her voice was edgy, her eyes burning with rage.

"Whoa, Maxie, calm down. What's this all about?" Diego asked, attempting to laugh it off. Dillon simply looked between the two with a confused look on his face.

"You know what this is about, DIEGO." She said, adding extra emphasis on his name. "You told Jesse that we were together?"

Dillon's eyes clearly widened before he cleared his throat. "Ya know, this is more of a two person conversation.. I'm just gonna...go." He said before,  
practically running out of the restraunt.

Diego sighed, ignoring Dillon. "Maxie, I'm in love with you. Jesse's not good enough for you. He can't love you, or take care of you like I can."

Maxie laughed as she shook her head. "Yeah, but the thing is, YOU don't get to make that choice for me. I'm telling you that I'm in love with him. What more could you possibly want?"

Diego shrugged his shoulders as he looked on, defeated. "I'm sorry."

Maxie nodded her head before turning around and walking towards the exit. Once she reached the door, she faced Diego again. "Apology accepted." She said, winking.

With that, she ran out of Kelly's and into her car. Driving towards the PCPD, Maxie felt alive for the first time since he had dumped her. If it was the last thing she ever did, she was getting Jesse back.

Once she arrived at the police station, she jumped out of the car and ran towards the enterance. Upon entering, she spotted Mac, Lucky, and Jesse in the interrogation room with a criminal.

Ignoring the pleas for her to stop, Maxie charged into the room. Gaining the attention of everyone in the interrogation room, including Jesse, and the man in handcuffs, Maxie spoke.

"I need to talk to you." She said, facing Jesse.

Mac shook his head. "Like hell you will, young lady. This is a POLICE matter. You need to leave..NOW."

Maxie shook her head defiantly. Ignoring her father, she continued to speak. "Fine,if you don't want to talk to me in private, then we'll have to talk right here, Jesse."

Jesse closed his eyes as he banged his forehead against the hard table. "Maxie, just go home."

"No. Look, you might be willing to give up on us, but I'm not." She said in a confident tone.

Mac rolled his eyes. "Honey, Beaudrey is at his JOB, okay? You can't come in here talking about why he dumped you this week. You guys have been together for like...a month and you've broken up more times then most couples do in a LIFETIME."

Maxie nodded her head. "That's true. But it's only because Jesse thinks he's protecting me. If he could just see that I'm not some freakin china doll, then MAYBE we would be able to be together. Please, Jesse. Five minutes."

Jesse looked up at her. Lucky and Mac were also looking at her. Suddenly, the criminal spoke. "Dude, are you crazy? Go talk to her."

Jesse laughed before looking at his boss. "Five minutes?" He asked, not wanting to anger Mac.

Mac sighed with a hint of a smile on his face. Rolling his eyes, he spoke. "Five minutes, Beaudrey. But if you break my daughter's heart again, you're fired."

Jesse nodded his head before walking out of the interrogation room with Maxie.

Once they were outside, seated on the front steps of the PCPD, Jesse spoke. "What makes you think we can work...again?"

Maxie smiled. "I can feel it. I have never loved someone as much as I love you. No one even comes close. Diego never meant anything to me. He's just a friend.  
He totally lied about us being a 'couple' too."

Jesse nodded his head. "Yeah, I figured. You sounded pretty pissed off on the phone."

Maxie laughed. "Yeah, and you sounded pretty jealous."

Jesse laughed too. "Nah." Was all he said before he leaned in and kissed her.

Once the kiss broke, Maxie rested their foreheads together. "One more shot?"

Jesse laughed before shaking his head. " We're gonna need a lot more than one, Maxie." He said as he laced their hands together.

Maxie laughed along with him. "True." She said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Things were absolutely perfect for the first time. No one could ruin it for them.

The End! 


	13. Author's Note & Shout outs

Leanna- Dude, of course you go first. You were my first reviewer and took the time to really read and review each and every chapter after. Thank you for reading it, and thank you for always taking the time to review. You KNEW I wouldn't kill Jesse. lol

Ashash- You're awesome. Thank you so much for reading my fic. It means so much to me. Thank you a million times.

Cutupangel- Thanks for always reviewing. Your reviews were always really sweet. Thanks

Bristos- thanks for reading..and always reviewing. I love reading your reviews.

Melinda- You were like..the ONLY person who was okay with Jesse dying.lol. I had to re-write the flippin thing cuz' I was afraid ppl would hate me.lol. thanks for reviewing!

CCNJexie4ever- thanks for reviewing all the time. I love the baseball bat chasing.lol.. you must have gotten into amazing shape from that. lol

Jen- thanks for reviewing..and I totally agree..Jesse is soooo hot. lol

Okay-thank you to everyone else who reviewed also..i couldnt give EVERYONE a personal shout out because I got like...seventy something reviews.. these are the people who really stuck with me through the ups and downs with this story..and i think they deserve to be recognized. thank you so much to everyone who reviewed though. just because your name isn't on here doesn't mean that i don't love to hear from you. thank you a jillion times over.

xo courtney

ps: what should my next jesse/maxie fic be about? I will use your ideas. I promise! lol 


End file.
